The Alphabet
The tag team partner of Master Shuffle tag team partner. About The Alphabet 'is featured within the preliminary ''battle royale of the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament in Kinnikuman Nisei. He is the partner of Master Shuffle, forming the team Illusions. He fights several teams within the match, but is ultimately defeated by the Five Disasters and is disqualified from the main tournament. '''Story He is introduced with Master Shuffle in Team #9. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 32 A battle royale is announced to whittle down the teams to those that will participate in the main tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 After Robin Mask is attacked by the Carpet Bombings, his team - The Illusions - decide to take advantage of Robin's distraction and attack him in turn. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 37 He delivers a series of kicks to Robin, who huddles on the floor, but one of Master Shuffle's attacks knocks Robin into the sub ring. The Alphabet uses Master Shuffle's Body Shuffle to roll across to the sub ring, first with a Big Card Wave and secondly to deliver a Big Card Attack. This knocks down Robin Mask with the force of his rolling body. Terry the Kid manages to save Robin just in time, by kicking The Alphabet away, just as The Alphabet tried to impale him with the "A" on his head. This angers The Alphabet, who shifts his letters to spell "KILL". Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 The letters on his arm shift to "PUNCH", and he attacks with a Kill Punch techniques. Kid dodges these attacks, managing to kick Alphabet in his face. He is next attacked by the Hell's Bears. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 He manages to counter the Hell's Bears, before proceeding to attack the Five Disasters. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39-40 The Illusions throw them into the sub ring with Dragon Suplexes, but - as The Alphabet tries a Big Card Wave - Lightning counters with a Big Wave Reversal. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 40 The Illusions then fall into the ring. The Alphabet is caught with a Hurricanrana by Lightning. After Master Shuffle is burned alive, Thunder grabs The Alphabet by his head and traps him in a familiar stance, which leads to Lightning attacking with a Death Watch Branding technique. This causes him to collapse with substantial bleeding, while his letters fall from his body, and he is disqualified from the battle royale. Thunder starts to stamp at the Alphabet's head, when he sees he is still breathing. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 41 When Lightning gets blood on him, he stamps on the Alphabet's face and murders him. Techniques Kill Punch * Spells out "Kill Punch" on his body and arm, before punching at his opponent Career Record Tag Team (Win/Losses) * X Five Disasters (Death Watch Branding) Trivia * Submitted by: '''Kenichi Ishii of Nagano (30) Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 35 '''References Category:Male characters Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Permanently Deceased Characters